bitten love
by Roxis123
Summary: bella is being stalked. who could be stalking her? and will she live through the ordeal? read and review please i suck at summerys
1. bitten love : persued

(I do not own twilight and all twists in plot are mine. You may not figure out who it is at first but you should fined out in the next instalment I feel so grown up saying that ;D)

Love bitten

Chapter 1: persued

--

A pitch black cobbled alleyway surrounded me. I didn't care how picturesque it would look during daylight all I knew was if I stopped now I WOULD die. My heart beating rapidly, my breathing turned to gasps. I walked cautiously through the alley. I nearly screamed startled by some rats scuttling past me. In the corner of my eye I could see _him_. My pursuer. I started running faster than before. His eyes staring into the back of my head. I heard his breath increasing,his footsteps right behind me. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. My shoulder length hair flying in the wind. I should have paid more attention to what was happening because I would have known how I'd suddenly ended up on the floor with my pursuer on top of me and the back of my head bleeding.

I felt his hot breath seeping into my nostrils, the scent amazed me sending me into a daze. His coal eyes burning into mine, his long slender fingers wrapped around my wrists keeping them locked together. In my daze I managed to blurt out a small beg in a terrified squeal. but none of my begging would work , I knew that but I still had to try.

I felt his tongue trace my neck. His fangs pressed against my neck creating pin pricks. Blood poured from the wounds. I heard the sound of my blood being sucked out. A fierce sensation of cold covered my body. The feeling was so cold it burned. My gasping was so loud . It felt like the pain would never end a torture that I could never escape from.

" please, please stop" I gasped feeling blood trickle down my neck.

He lifted his head up his eyes had turned red. -blood red in fact-

his mouth covered in my blood.

My eyes watered from the immense pain. I saw his eyes staring at mine again. His expression turned to horror , his devil red eyes shifting to gold.

"oh..no.. I'm..I'm sorry.." His iron grip on my hands loosened, he slid off of me. My hand automatically reached for my neck feeling the holes where his fangs had been. I realized he had gotten off of me, I slid further away wrapping my arms around my legs. I was so light headed. I looked up again he was right in front of me. His golden eyes burning brightly into mine. My head swirled and I felt myself almost fall to the floor my head sinking into the black abyss below. But even the abyss wouldn't take the pain away. I was lost to my painful memories.

(thanks for reading, review please. This is the first fanfiction I have done on twilight so be nice please)


	2. bitten love :awaken

(I do not own twilight the plot twists are purely my own thoughts)

bitten love

chapter 2: awaken.

I felt the sweat drip down my face, My scream filled the room as the pain returned making my body ache in agony. My eyes fluttered open, the room I was in looked red with candles all around me the flame caught my attention. Although the pain tried to restrict my body movements I forced myself to sit up. The bed I had been placed on was really comfy. I felt the bed creak as I got up. The black head rest banged into the wall creating a sound so loud I felt my ear drum vibrate. I gasped at the noise. The pain that had pain that had once tortured me had disappeared.

I walked past a bedside table next to a mirror. As I walked past the mirror I caught my reflection. My once blue and brown eyes had turned red. My complexion was paler than snow.

"W-what!?"my hands reached for my face I stared in disbelief at the reflection. I heard footsteps heading towards the room I was in. I spun around to face the door, he was standing there his golden eyes full of guilt and disgust

"I'm – I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me before.. I owe you an explanation." his silk voice sung through my ears.

"You do. Tell me what happened. Why you stalked me. And what's happened to me now" I said my voice getting louder at each word the anger bubbling inside of me. I felt like I was about to explode of both anger and a mad feeling of attraction. His eyes looked to the ground and then to me.

"I stalked you because I lost control, my family is a vegetarian type of vampire we're not supposed to drink or bite humans but you walked past me by the school and I lost control of all my senses. You blood smelt so sweet I couldn't stop myself. And now what has become of you Is because of my own selfish greed and I'm truly sorry. I turned you into a vampire. I put you through all that pain all because I wasn't strong enough." a frown tugged at his features distorting them

"How long have I been out of it?

"About five days" the guilt in his voice was strong. Thoughts of my family overwhelmed my concious

"my-my family.. what about them? Do they think I'm dead? Are they dead?" I dropped to my knees in dread.

"your family is fine. They think your dead. I forged a police report and said your body couldn't be found but trails of you blood where. Your memorial was today. I'm sorry" his eyes fell to look at the ground

"Renee,Charlie, Jacob all my friends. I can never see them again."

The tears in my eyes overflowed and streamed down my cheeks like a waterfall. It felt like my heart was being torn into two. The tears wouldn't stop flowing they just fell to the ground.

He moved towards me , his slender figure almost glided across the floor. He stopped in front of me

squatting down to where I had fallen. He extended a long finger to my face and wiped my tears away

"please don't cry any more." his voice strong trying to be positive for me.

Before I could say what happened his arms encircled me my tears stopped in surprise .

"My names Edward. Please don't cry anymore

(short I know but sweet more sweet things coming soon people please review and thanks for reading.)


	3. bitten love : lust for blood

(I'm happy now! Sorry kinda hypo well every one enjoy the latest instalment to bitten love)

Bitten love 

chapter 3: lust of blood

I sat in his lap still in his arms. Holding me like I was about to fall through the floor... with my luck that might just happen. My tears slowed. Before I could decide what I was going to do my arms wrapped around his neck pulling me closer to him.

"I'm Bella" my stifling sniffs forged the sentence

"Bella. What a beautiful name." I felt him smile again. I loosened the hug to find his lips close to mine. His cold soft lips crushed themselves against mine. In the moment I kissed him back our lips moving in a way I wasn't used to. His lips against mine felt like two jigsaw pieces fitting together.

After 7 minutes if kissing we both pulled away gasping for air.

My hair fell between us – god do I hate my hair-

" Bella you can go away if you want but would you stay here with me?" Edwards voice was begging, his eyes looking down at me from his impossibly long lashes. I couldn't resist this face it was so persuasive

"O-okay" I felt Edward's hand push my hair to the side. He started stroking my face.

The rest of the night went by with me and Edward talking dawn came quickly. The clouded skies of forks where the same as any other day. Most things had changed by now though. In fact my whole life had changed. I had no idea where I was and my family thought I was dead. That was the bad stuff but I had only one good thing on my side. Edward. The Adonis who caused all this trauma.

I had fallen in love madly with the vampire who took my life away from me... he had gone to school today leaving me alone with my nightmares. Not that I can sleep any more. I wanted to scream. I was so confused by what was going on. I didn't know how I felt. I had to go out. I needed to. I pulled on some clothes I had found in the room from when I woke up. I walked out the door and down the road I realized I was right in the middle of forks. My mind was shouting things at me

" you idiot what would you do if someone sees you!" I shook the feeling out of my head and ran I felt like a blur I was at least going fifty miles per hour! I reached my destination within seconds. My house by the forest. Well that was a comfort I could just run in the forest if I needed to.

I peaked into the window. I saw Charlie and Renee hugging it looked like Renee had been crying.

"Mom." I said my eyes filling with tears again.

"Bella?" I jumped at the voice calling my name I would know it anywhere. It was Jacobs

I spun around to see Jacobs face in shock. His eyes wide in fear. My throat suddenly burned. My mouth started to produce a type of liquid, spit? No venom. I felt hunger twist my stomach.

"J-Jake? Don't come near me!" I shouted in whisper I grasped at my stomach. Jacob ignored my warning and slowly approached me

"JAKE DON'T! I shouted louder pulling attention from the house. Great! I thought as I got ready to run

"Jake don't tell anyone you saw me I'm begging here!" my thirst was incredible I knew I had to get away otherwise I'd massacre everyone I just saw Jacobs head bow down into a nod.

"Jake I'm sorry" that's all the words I could muster as I ran into the forest. I ran back the way I came finding the house I had been kept in I climbed through the window. I sat next to the bed contemplating what had just happened. I was just about ready to kill my best friend. Because of the thirst.

"I AM THAT WEAK?!" I shouted at thin air hating what I had become. I heard the door open and Edward walked in. I guess he saw my expression and guessed what had happened he pulled me into his bone melting hugs again and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not going to school again until your okay. I know all the subjects anyway."

I punched the floor beside me and Edward anger filled me I couldn't believe what was running through my mind the many ways of killing Jacob and how his blood would taste.

(well thats the end of chapter 3 it might be a while until I get another one out depending if I have writers block or not. This whole chapter was fresh from my mind it took me 3 hours in total! Well thanks for reading! Review please!)


	4. bitten love : depression and the hunts

(well here's another instalment! Thanks for reading the other chapters I'm really glad people like it so far disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own the plots to bitten love. All original story lines are Stephanie Meyers)

bitten love

chapter 4 : depression and the hunts.

After the incident I didn't dare to go out, Edward wouldn't leave my side. I still couldn't believe what had happened, I could still see me killing my family , even Jake! I felt despicable. My over active imagination was showing me their blood me drinking it. I could taste it in my mouth.

Edward was trying to comfort me telling me he had never seen a new born with so much self control. It made me feel worse. A month passed of me doing nothing but mope. I didn't want to worry Edward so I tried to make it as though nothing had happened while I was around him. I watched T.V most of the time or read a book. Not doing much. After a while I saw the look Edward was giving me. I knew I wasn't fooling him.

"C'mon Bella. You must be dying of thirst -no pun intended- your eyes are like coal!" Edward pleaded for me to go with him

"NO I'm not hungry, thirsty or whatever you call it!! I'm not going out." I spun away from him childishly so I couldn't see his face. I heard him sigh from behind me. I felt his arm under my legs which I had my arms wrapped around his other arm placed itself on my back and lifted me up.

"E-Edward put me down!" I whispered not wanting to attract attention to us while in the dark street

"No. It's not good moping around. And it's worse for you to starve yourself!" his voice was calm but had a hint of deadly anger. It scared me slightly. I didn't want to go but I didn't have the strength to argue or fight with him.

Edward started to run. After three hours of running – It seemed like longer- his pace slowed and he put me down in the middle of a forest. It was dusk. The bright sun- sun!? how far away from forks are we!?- became orange turning the leaves a beautiful auburn colour and then they turned black as the sun left the sky only the light of the moon shined on us.

"Edward wher-" Edward interrupted me by shushing me I looked around but couldn't see him I heard a noise like a bear roaring. I smelt blood. The same feeling from before knotted my stomach, burned my throat. This time I couldn't resist. I found the bear and it's blood. I felt venom in my mouth. I felt my teeth suck the blood of the bear. It tasted sweet and it felt good sliding down my throat. The blood eased the burning and unknotted my stomach. I felt full after a while. I was happy.

I felt the blood trickle down my mouth. I pulled away wiping the blood with a leaf. I didn't want blood on the clothes. I walked a bit off not wanting to look at what I just drank. I sat on a small hill.

Thinking of what had just happened but , as unusual as it sounds I just didn't care. I heard a rustle in the bushes adjacent to me.

"Edward?" my voice broke , I was currently slightly scared.

"Edward don't mess about come out!" I shouted at the bush feeling a bit stupid.

"Bella? Don't run again please." I jumped at the voice I would know it anywhere. Jacob.

"Jake seriously don't it's not good for you to be around me. And hang on how the hell did you know I was here!?" I realised he must of followed me or saw me and Edward or something.

" I smelt someone and then. I recognised part of the scent it was yours so I followed it. Bella whats happened to you?" Jakes voice sounded upset and worried.

"Jake I'm telling you it's no good to be around me any more. I nearly killed you last time. I don;t want that to happen again. Jake don't tell Charlie or Renee I'm still alive.. well I sort of am." I giggled nervously.

"what do you mean sort of alive? You don't mean. You can't mean!" Jake's voice got louder he knew what had happened now.

"Jake quieter please!" I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Jake was right in front of me now

"Please Jake go." I begged turning my face away from him.

"Fine but promise me something."

"Anything" I said just wanting him to leave.

"don't forget me." I felt his lips on mine. Soft and gentle. I didn't know what was going on.

When I realised what was going on Jake had gone.

(okay that's it for this instalment, I have no idea what was in my head at the last bit. Remember this is my world it's not really that much based on what Stephanie Meyer wrote so Jake inst a wear wolf here. Thanks for reading review please!!)


	5. bitten love : edwards love

(right first of all I'm not giving any hints to who Bella picks and to all true twilight fans it should be obvious. I'm just trying to give both sides a fighting chance. As much as my biased self wants just one person to be in the fight. **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own all the original plot twists to bitten love ** thanks for reading so far and I have to thank the person who but got me into twilight and who is reading this story you know who you are. I would mention your name but I don't know if you want me to. ;D )

bitten love

chapter four :Edward's love.

The events of last night unfolded in my head. I was mixed in a pot of emotions I just want to think straight for once. Edward said I could go to school now. I obviously couldn't go to forks high Edward even transferred with me. Every night Edward and I would just talk and Edward would help me with homework. Some nights he'd just hold me and hum. Never really explaining stuff. But by now it had felt as if me and Edward had been together for about a hundred years. We knew everything about each other, he told me about his "father" Carlisle. Carlisle had always looked after the innocent victims of misfortune in the hospital or that's what Edward said. He describes his whole family to me how nice his sister Alice he said she was like a fairy dancing on a leaf on some days and on most days over active. One story included a full night of partying and Alice cleaned all the mess up within the hour! Two of Edwards family caught my attention. His brother and sister Roselie and Emmett. Roselie was apparently vain but beautiful and Emmett was built like a body builder. The couple suited each other perfectly according to Edwards description. Telling me how Roselie was always looking in the mirror but never really at other people and how Emmett was crazy about strength almost certainly proud of his muscles challenging everyone to a strength competition. The one one of his family I liked most was his mother Esme; kind, always worried about her children. Even though the Cullen's couldn't really be family they acted and felt like they where just by Edwards words I could tell they where close. When Edward told me about his family lied with me and held me it made me feel secure. Comfortable even loved. Every now and then Edward would stop and kiss my head. Or make sure I was still listening.

I started proper lessons after I finished my tests and homework tests. First lesson was English, My teacher Mr. Dyerly was old he looked about seventy two. He had a comb-over hair style. It was hard for me to not laugh. He was also one of those one of my most hated teachers at the moment he made me stand up and introduce myself to the class. Mr. Dyerly was rambling on and on about my favourite play Romeo and Juliet. Getting most of the quotations wrong. That really bugged me he had the book about five centimetres in front of his face and yet he still couldn't get it right! I don't know what but something really bugged me today. Maybe it was the fact that Edward wasn't in my classes. Or was it that I had no one in this class who even attempted to talk to me. Edward told me that this might happen because of humans natural sense to keep away from things. But it really did annoy me.

Lunch came around quickly and I saw Edward sitting by himself. I rushed over to him, I didn't want to be stared at again.

"I think the sun's going to come out again we should leave before the end of lunch." Edwards voice was hushed.

"Alright but promise me we'll go to see someone who you miss." I said teasingly I'd remembered during fourth period that Edward's family must miss him and I wanted to meet them .

"Okay. But what would you like to do?" Edward asked a slightly worried tone in his voice.

I smiled slyly

" I'm not saying just drive where I tell you okay?" the smile on my face got wider as I spoke I'm sure I started to scare Edward but he just nodded. My plan which I had just come up with in Spanish Was in motion

(that's the end to this instalment! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm slowly running out of ideas so if you have any. Then please tell me ;D thanks a lot Review please!)


	6. bitten love : family reunion

(Hi again chapter 6 of bitten love is finally out ;D yay! It took me ages to get the thoughts for this one and thank you eclipsee for your contribution ;D Disclaimer**: **** I do not own twilight at all all I own is the bitten love story line. Nothing more nothing less. ;D** well anyway! Thank you all so much for reading this far of the story and helping it means a lot ;D oh and just a warning I am from England but I have no idea about Alaska or any junctions in America so the whole problem is I'm pretty much making up my own geography )

bitten love

chapter six: family reunion

Hurtling down the highway at one hundred miles per hour was frightening! Especially with Edward driving. I kept having to remind him to look at the road and not get distracted.

"Bella don't worry so much. We're not going to crash. But tell me where are we going?" I giggled

"I'm not telling you until we get there just go where I tell you okay?" he sighed. I couldn't stop giggling.

"fine fine." I could here the irritation in his voice. A sign went past me

"Turn left and off the next junction." I said the signs that we went past had all been yet it was peculiar that I could remember the exact directions. A big welcome sign went past the car.

"Alaska? Why are we here?" Edward said getting impatient.

"turn right then left at the city centre" I said smiling.

We pulled up to a massive house almost like a mansion. Concealed by the trees almost lasting for a mile.

"Recognize this place?" I said watching him g for Edwards reaction. I couldn't see his face properly.

The big wooden door _clicked _ open a women walked out wearing a long skirt and a sharp office top. She looked at the car, her eyes widened in shock and I heard her gasp.

"Edward?" she ran over to the car her hair blowing in the wind.

"Edward what are you doing here? Is it you?" as soon as Edward had gotten out of the car she wrapped her arms around him

"my friend brought me here For a visit." His eyes glared at me. I looked at innocently like an angel.

"Hello I'm Esme" the kind voice of Edward's mother spoke out to me.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Esme why did you come out here all of a sudden?" a man's voice shouted from the house. A young man stepped out wearing a white doctors coat he didn't look any older than twenty five.

"Edward, welcome home." the smile on his face was warm almost as warm as Edwards.

"Hi dad" Edwards smile mirrored his father.- Hang on Carlisle? This man is Edwards dad!? I nearly fell over just thinking about it... well I did fall over actually.- All eyes where on me for that moment. If I had blood I knew that I'd be beetroot red. I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"Your mean you know that? Help me up please." he grabbed my hand. With ease he pulled me up. By that time more of an audience had gathered. I automatically recognized them. Alice,Jasper,Emmett and Roselie. Edwards family. Alice a girl with dark spiky hair strolled towards me well it was more like a dance.

"Hello I'm Alice are you okay?"her voice musical like Edwards. Her golden eyes staring into mine.

"I'm okay. And I'm Bella." my smile showed I was embarrassed.

"Welcome to our home Bella" Alice giggled and looked at the rest of her family,

(well no Jake in this chapter sorry! He won't be in here for a while. Just until we get out of Alaska or will they stay?... thank you all for your ideas I have taken them on-board. Review please. Until next chapter BYE!)


	7. bitten love : edwards family

( Hi everyone thanks for reading again. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up it's because school has finished and my lazy I can't be bothered side has kicked in. but I am glad to say that another instalment of bitten love is out ;D thanks everyone. Review please)

**bitten love: **

**Chapter 7: Edwards family. **

After three whole weeks of staying at Edwards house in complete luxury I had gotten used to Edwards family except for Roselie she always looks at me as if I disgusted her in some way and when I would try to talk to her she would always look right past me and ignore me like I was ghost. But other than Roselie life was good here. Carlisle had enrolled me and Edward in the local school. Emmett as much to my embarrassment would have his booming laughter rumble around the house every time I fell over. Alice was watching my every move and jasper wouldn't let me feel what I wanted! This gets a bit annoying but you block it out after a while. School was.. I don't know how to describe it was fun for once. The school had stopped P.E because we we're too old or that was their excuse.

I got home one day after school. Some one other than Edwards family had been in the house I could tell, I could smell them. I ran to the living room to find Esme and Carlisle with three other vampires. I looked at them they where beautiful almost as beautiful as Roselie. They had blond hair and golden eyes. One had purple hair when I seen them my jaw dropped slightly.

"Hello Bella how was school?" Esme said to break my concentration

"It was good. It's nice to see some company" I said looking at Esme

"They are friends of mine from years ago." Carlisle interrupted but years ago to Carlisle means over a hundred years.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella " I smiled holding my hand out to the closest person to me. She lightly held my hand

"Hello Bella nice to meet you to I'm Tanya I'm from the Denali clan" her hand let go of mine and her smile mirrored mine

"This is penny and violet" Tanya stated looking at penny and violet

"nice to meet you Bella" they both said at the same time. They freaked me out a bit I wanted to get out of there

"pleasure is all mine I'm going to go study. Now so I'll see you all later" I smiled while leaving the room when I was sure I was out of vampire ear shot (that's almost a mile away) I started planning what I was going to do. My backpack was slightly heavy now and I was near Edwards room (I was staying there because there was no other rooms) I put my backpack on the bed and quickly ran to the window and opened it. While I had been staying here I had only ever stayed in the house, it made me feel so depressed. I climbed out the window and nearly fell down. I safely reached the bottom and started to run I was near the edge of the Cullen's drive way when I seen Edwards car pull into the drive way

"shit!" what a mistake that was Edward looked right at me as he drove past the bush I was hiding in.

he had gone when I crawled out of the bush I ran into town near two miles away. I arrived before half seven which is a first for me. I walked into the city centre. I past a pub with men shouting, they looked at me fiercely when they where leaving the pub I really didn't like this. The way they looked at me gave me a funny feeling. I walked past them and put my hood up. They started shouting I couldn't understand them. I say a few of them walk behind me

"hey girly!!" one of them shouted I really didn't want to turn around to see which one shouted it. I just continued walking. Maybe this was a bad idea one side of me argued with the other. The men behind me continued to shout at me. I was really really scared. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

" Don't run away all we want is to have some fun" he breathed the smell of alcohol all over me. He pushed me into the wall next to me

"L-Let go!" I shouted at him.

( That's the end of this chapter I really am running out of ideas. I need some help and I will add Jacob in soon I promise well that's it for this chapter thanks for reading and please review! byee!)


	8. bitten love : Inner power

( lonely day in the house so I decided to write for a while. Well this is the next chapter bit obvious know but read and review please. (**Disclaimer: **** I do not own twilight or the twilight characters but I do own the plot to bitten love. ** Thanks for the ideas everyone!)

**bitten love:**

**chapter 8 : Inner power**

His hands tightened around my wrists forcing my body into the wall the stones in the wall crushed against my back. I was trying to fight back. He was too strong. His friends stood around us laughing and jeering at my agony. I was terrified. I felt his hand go up my top

"Stop it! Get off of me!" I shouted as loud as I could I tried to sound fierce but they just laughed at the squeak the escaped my mouth. I tried to scream but it was muffled by his hand.

"Shush now we don't wanna hurt you." he started to stutter while my eyes filled with tears.

I smelt a familiar smell I had smelt it this afternoon. Another vampire?

" Let go of her!" I heard a girls voice shout at the men. I heard the rumble of there laughter from the men

"What are you gonna do if we don't?" a rough voice laughed

" If you don't I may just have to kick the living crap out of you." her voice was scary nearly as scary as the men's she was calm when she spoke but that made it sound deadly.

My eyes opened to see a flash of purple hair in front of mean the man that held me to the wall was on the floor and violet was in front of me

"You know I really can't beat these pigs up by myself care to help me?" Violet said while punching one of the men out cold.

"I- I'm not strong enough!" I shouted I was still terrified from before.

"BELLA YOU CAN FIGHT! JUST PUNCH SOMEONE!" violet shouted when four of the men surrounded her. I heard the sound of someone punching Violet I couldn't just sit back and let her be hurt because of me. My fists clenched in anger

"Leave her alone!!" I had found my voice and my anger I kicked one of the men closest to violet

he flew into the wall behind us. I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned to see one of the men smiling at me as if he was innocent. I couldn't control myself any more I punched him in the face and kicked his stomach.

" PIGS" Violet laughed as the men ran away. I ran over to her

"Violet! Are you okay? I'm sorry you got hurt didn't you?" I started to panic I was terrible I made Violet save me when I would never had gotten into trouble if I never went into town without Edward.

"I'm fine no need to worry about me .Come on lets get you home Bella" Violet smiled.

We ran and got there quickly we had scratched and I was cut but everything was all right. We never died ...again at least . When we arrived on the Cullen's steps Edward rushed out to me

"Bella! Where did you go?! What happend!? And why is Violet with you?" his voice came out in a mess of worried nonsense but I still understood him, his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly to his chest.

" I was so worried Bella, you nearly gave me a heart attack, not the easiest thing to do." he kissed the top of my head.

" I'm sorry I wanted to go into town for a while." Edwards eyes shot towards Violet they widened then narrowed.

" Thank you for saving Bella ,Violet" Edward wouldn't let go of me but how did he know violet saved me?

"It's late do you want to stay here tonight Violet?" Edwards voice was kind and smooth as he spoke to her.

"Sure Tanya won't mind." Violet smiled.

( that's the end of chapter 8 hope you liked it review on what you thought. It means a lot that you read. Tell me any ideas that you would like in the story and I will consider adding them thanks everyone! Byee)


	9. bitten love: Family ties

(Right I think that I have t get something sorted out in the plot before I begin; When Bella was attacked by the men she could have killed them very easily but in my mind a vampire has to find there skill one by one by having an experience that would spark the power. So until Bella had no other choice than to help Violet she found her strength. And when Edward showed her kindness she developed another skill. She n can memorize things and seem to know where places are even though she has never been before. That's how she knew how to get to Edwards home. Okay thank you for reading so far and thank you for your support it means a lot :D **Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight I just own the plot twists to bitten love**)

**bitten love :**

**chapter 9: family ties.**

I stood at the top of the stair case hearing the argument just down the stair. A bulky figure and s slim figure stood together shouting in whispers. I could just catch what was being said.

"I don't care Emmett I don't like that girl. She's not ONE of us. She doesn't belong here Emmett and everyone in this family including you is under her spell!" I heard Rosalie's voice in hisses threatening the whole words came out and it was almost as if each one of the letters stabbed me. I had slunk to the floor by now and was still watching through the holes In the walls.

"Rose do you really want Edward to go again, you have seen how much he's changed, Do you want to make him go back to the way he used to be!?" Emmett's voice was strong with the authority and concern I had never thought he had. I started to get closer to the staircase's edge. I wanted to hear more they just talked faster than before creating a buzz that sounded like bees in a hive. I could hear some words but I didn't want to hear any more I was about to stand up and walk away when I lost my balance I slipped down the stair tumbling head first. I lay at the bottom slightly dizzy while Roselie and Emmett stared at me. My ears where filled with Emmett's booming laughter until Roselie shot a furious look at him.

"Where you listening in on our conversation!? She shouted at me her eyes burning angrily into mine.

" No I wasn't! I was coming downstairs to get book. From my duffel bag."- I pointed over to my bag just a few feet away from me Emmett was still stifling giggles Roselie shot him another glare but he just laughed even harder.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN EMMETT!" she screamed out of the room at Emmett, suddenly his face was sober, he looked serious.

"let me help you up" he offered his hand and I took it. I had enough humiliation falling down the stairs I didn't want to have the humiliation of trying to get up off the perfectly polished, always slippery floor.

"Bella follow me" he sighed he was being servilely out of character for him.

I followed him into a e room with what looked like pictures all around us. He smirked slightly

"This is Rosalie's room. I wanted to tell you why she is... not very.. how can I say it. Not very polite to you" an awkward smile came across him features replacing the easy going Emmett that I've grown to know, as much as he annoyed me. I didn't like to see the pain that now washed over his features. As he looked as Rosalie's pictures.

"Emmett? What's wrong?..." I was concerned I had never seen him like this.

"It's nothing Bella I have to tell you what happened to Rose before she lived with Carlisle and everyone He took a photo down of Roselie in a long wedding dress with a man standing next to her in front of what seemed to be a castle

"Sit down Bella you might not like what your about to hear" Emmett's face was still in pain still with a frown against his face. I didn't care what I was about to hear as long as Emmett would smile.

(well that's the end of this part of our story tell me what you think should happen and I might out it in. once again thank you for reading bitten love so far and I hope that you keep reading until the end. Review please it means a lot to me until next time byee!)


	10. bitten love : Roselie's story

(Hi. I can't believe breaking dawn. I nearly cried three times (in other words I did ;D) and for people who haven't read it yet; what are you doing!? Go get it!! right now this instalment is all about Rose. And I will not bad mouth her like I would of before. Rose is really nice. But the story of her will be different from the one Stephanie Meyer wrote. So please don't point that out I have read it before and I do know what happens to Rose. Thanks so much for reading so far everyone it means a lot. And thanks mattybabe for supporting me :D lol I'm pretty sure your the only one who's reading this part of the story at the moment. :) **Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight and I only own plot twists that escape from my mind. ;D**

**bitten love:**

**chapter 10: Rosalie's story:**

Emmett's sigh filled the room as I stared waiting for Emmett to say something his fingers lightly traced the edge of the photo frame in his huge hands. He took another deep unnecessary breath.

"I don't like telling this story but.. you have to hear it. And I don't think rose would tell you it hurts her to much."Emmett's voice had a hard edge to it and sound less like the musical voice I had grown used to and turned to a angry hiss as the memory flooded to his mind. It obviously hurt him to tell this story.

"before Rose found me, Before she was even a vampire she was still beautiful. Her beauty matched that of a vampires and she never really liked anyone who could compete with her. Her parents weren't high class they worked and didn't have much money but her father always made sure that Rose had the best dresses and accessories. And eventually after looking like someone who was from high society" the sarcasm leaked out of the words " Some duke decided that Rose was one for his trophy collection to please Mommy and friends." the remark made him grunt in dislike.

"after marrying Rose he treated her like a slave, He wouldn't let her out of the house. The only thing he would do is buy her things. He treated her like a possession, an object!." Emmett's eyes looked at the man in the photo his lips curling up a snarl escaped his mouth. He looked up at me " Sorry I got carried away"

"it's okay." I half smiled. He looked back at the

"well one day Rose.. she didn't want to live the way he wanted her to, she didn't want to be an object and she defiantly wasn't going to be a slave any more. That night she confronted him telling him she didn't want to be with him any more. He was drunk and he got angry, he beat her to an inch of her life. He got his 'Help' to dispose of her and they left her dying in a ditch." his teeth clenched together his eyes burning in rage." then Carlisle smelt the blood and found her. Thanks to Carlisle she survived and thanks to Carlisle I have the one girl I couldn't possibly live without. " Emmett's face changed he was smiling now

"You really care for Roselie don't you." Emmett's face looked up and was about to answer when Roselie stalked into the room staring at me in blind rage

"What are you doing in my room!" Rose's screech must of filled the house because I could here everyone running up the stone stairwell. She looked at the picture in Emmett's hands, Her eyes flew back to me. The anger in them made them look like they were about to explode. She flew at me her hands flying

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed at me, her nails cut my skin. I put my arms up to defend my self. Something In me snapped I didn't want to just protect myself . I grabbed Roselie's wrists in just one of my hands in one swift motion . With my free hand I slapped Roselie. Causing her to snap out of her hysterical state and look at me with anger, I'm guessing no one had ever slapped her before. But I just didn't care I pushed her off of me, Emmett appeared at her side. Whispering in her ear. I seen everybody at the door in shock. Edward looked at the cut on my cheek. I looked at Roselie and smiled

"Hey I don't know what you were angry over but at lease I didn't do this to your face. You hit me unfairly Roselie and sorry for hitting you but what do you expect." I said pointing to my face, she smiled slightly.

"Sorry Bella. I got angry because your in my room. I never let anyone in my room... I was wrong about some of you." her smiled dazzled me.

"Thanks Rose.. I don't know whether that's a compliment or not " my answering smile was crooked.

Everyone started laughing around me. The half pain in my cheek made my arms automatically reach of my cheek.

"Lets get that checked out we don't know what's beneath Roses nails." Edward teased.

Carlisle got to my side and whirled me down the hall of the house to his study. With all is medical supply's

(right that's the end of this chapter. I'm tired and I'm going to bed ;D have no idea what I'm going to have next chapter and I might not have it out until mid month next month, I'm going away. :D well anyway I'm going now review please. And I could use some peoples advice on what should happen next I've only got a rough plot in my mind. Byeee)


End file.
